


Эукариоты

by miles (milacola)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fem!Itachi, Fem!Sasuke, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/miles
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Эукариоты

\- Если мы будем продолжать в том же духе, ты умрёшь от потери крови, - говорит Суйгетсу и Саске, спотыкаясь, отвечает:  
\- Иди на хер.  
\- Но если мы будем продолжать в том же духе, - говорит Суйгетсу и Саске отвечает, перебивая его на полуслове:  
\- Заткнись.

Ах, Саске, у неё такой милый голос. Её приятно слушать, даже если всё, что выходит из её рта – оскорбления вперемешку с руганью.  
Ладно, шутка.  
Это не так уж и приятно слушать.  
Кроме того, иногда Саске говорит по делу. Не сейчас, конечно, и, судя по всему, – не в ближайшем тысячелетии.

\- Я больше её не чувствую, - бормочет Саске и снова спотыкается, в этот раз, правда, теряя равновесие, и Суйгетсу, ждавший этого момента с самого начала их бесполезного пути, подхватывает её под локоть.  
\- О, правда? – желчно спрашивает он, дёргая Саске на себя, отчего она падает на Суйгетсу, размазывая кровь по его плащу, но тот её не жалеет. Почти. – Карин бы нам сейчас помогла, да? Ну, если бы ты её не убила.  
\- Заткнись, - оригинально решает проблему Саске.

Суйгетсу затыкается.

О чём можно говорить, посреди бескрайнего макового поля, чёрт знает где, под палящим солнцем, таща на себе Саске, которая весит слишком много для субтильной женщины.  
Ситуация плоха сама по себе – но это ещё не всё.  
Самая впечатляющая часть - они гонятся за Итачи.  
Опять.

Суйгетсу ненавидит Итачи.

Саске, наконец, замечает, что практически лежит на Суйгетсу и, громко матерясь, выворачивается из его рук.  
Чтобы почти сразу рухнуть на землю, приминая телом красивые красные маки, и заляпывая их не менее красивой красной кровью.

Суйгетсу вздыхает.  
Команда Така, дамы и господа.

Как же он ненавидит Итачи.  
Почти так же как свою жизнь.

Всё началось с того, что Саске убила какого-то старикашку из своей деревни, который, вроде как, был виновен в смерти Итачи. Все вокруг - включая Суйгетсу - как ни странно, полагали, что в смерти Итачи всё-таки виновата Саске, но об этих догадках не стоило говорить вслух. Одно упоминание Итачи приводило Саске в такую ярость, что ощутить это можно было бы где угодно.  
Стоит только вспомнить о Карин. Бедная Карин.  
…если честно, Суйгетсу потерял нить событий после этого, но факт остается фактом.  
Саске сошла с ума. То есть, уже до этого Суйгетсу сложно было назвать её образцом душевного равновесия, но…  
Вообще-то, всё началось с того, что Саске убила Итачи.

…то, что дело совсем плохо, Суйгетсу понимает, когда солнце достигает зенита. Сколько бы и в каком направлении он не шёл, чувствуя спиной истерично-горячее тело Саске – вокруг нет ничего, что могло бы им помочь.  
Это просто бесконечное поле, в котором нет даже дерева, под которым можно было бы укрыться от солнца.  
Суйгетсу замирает на месте, поднимая взгляд к небу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своих познаниях в географии, но всё о чём он может думать, это:  
\- Твою мать, как же жарко… - мямлит Саске ему в шею и от её горячечного дыхания Суйгетсу становится не по себе ещё больше.  
Настолько, что резкая волна паники заставляет его ускорить шаг и его ноги запинаются друг о друга, и он вспоминает о том, что он не спал и не ел примерно столько же сколько и Саске.  
Долго.  
Он думает об этом, наблюдая за тем как земля приближается к нему. Саске тяжело падает рядом, никак не реагируя на это и они просто лежат так, не двигаясь, Суйгетсу пытается отдышаться, а Саске – просто дышать.  
Ни один из них особенно не преуспевает.

Где-то совсем рядом каркает ворона и Суйгетсу напрягается, задерживая дыхание.  
Ну, потому что, даже если он знает наверняка, что Саске просто рехнулась и решила угробить их обоих и Итачи ничего не сможет им сделать из-под земли, где она абсолютно точно находится…

\- Так мало времени прошло, - говорит низкий женский голос у Суйгетсу под ухом, и чьи-то руки поднимают Саске с земли, так будто она ничего не весит.  
Ворона каркает громче, и если бы Суйгетсу не был уже насквозь пропитан потом, он, пожалуй, покрылся бы им сейчас. Он даже не чувствует удивления, по поводу того, что он не чувствует удивления по поводу того, что Итачи появилась из ниоткуда, а Суйгетсу этого даже не заметил.  
Ему интересно, заметила ли бы Саске, если бы смогла, но интерес этот похоронен под тоннами и тоннами подозрений и ужаса, так что он не обращает на него внимания.  
\- Вставай, - говорит Итачи, не глядя на него. Вид безвольной белой руки Саске оставляет во рту Суйгетсу землистый привкус смерти, и он дёргано поднимается на ноги – так быстро как может.  
Итачи отворачивается от него и, не дожидаясь, идет в обратную сторону – туда, откуда они пришли.

Он даже не удивляется, когда оказывается, что спустя пару километров они приходят в пустую, безопасную, прохладную пещеру.  
Глядя, как Итачи бережно укладывает Саске на твёрдую землю, Суйгетсу немного чувствует себя неудачником.  
Но, в основном, он просто чувствует себя живым.

\- Саске знает целую кучу разного дерьма, - комментирует Суйгетсу, когда ему становится совершенно ясно, что Итачи не собирается их убивать.  
Помимо прочего, ему становится ясно, что Итачи не совсем жива.  
\- Мм, - говорит она, склоняясь над Саске и осторожно прикладывая ладонь ко её лбу, смахивая с лица волосы.  
Саске не потеет и хоть Суйгетсу и не знает ничего о медицине, он догадывается, что это не очень хороший знак. Он беспокоится, но здесь прохладно и мрачно, и он просто не может перестать думать о том, что Учиха Итачи умерла от руки Саске, доведя её этим до окончательного сумасшествия.  
Это так занятно, что он просто не может заставить себя замолчать.  
\- Почти всё из того, что она знает, так или иначе может помочь убить человека, - продолжает он, обходя их стороной. Он тактично не добавляет, что все эти знания Саске добывала тяжёлым путём, для известной всем цели.  
Итачи никак не реагирует на это, но Суйгетсу просто знает, что если он попытается, сделает что-нибудь забавное, он, скорее всего, умрёт.  
Он не собирается проверять.  
\- Но вот в чём я почти уверен, так это - она ничего не знает о том, как кого-то воскресить, - заканчивает Суйгетсу свою мысль.  
В пещере повисает тишина, прерываемая только тяжелым дыханием Саске.  
Итачи даже не оглядывается на него. Её ладонь, прижатая к диафрагме Саске, слабо мерцает, когда поток её чакры начинает вливаться в тело её сестры.  
\- Она этого не делала, - говорит Итачи бесцветно, - она не могла этого сделать.  
Суйгетсу хмыкает, гипнотизируя угловатое лицо Саске, бледное почти до зелени, в пятнах засохшей крови и с чёрными кругами под глазами.  
\- Да? – бормочет он себе под нос. – Откуда тебе знать.  
Итачи не отвечает.

Она касается щеки Саске кончиками пальцев, как будто поверить не может в то, что видит перед собой.  
\- Это не то, что было у тебя на уме, когда ты заваривала эту кашу, да? – Спрашивает Суйгетсу и сам ощущает недостаток сочувствия в своём голосе.  
Итачи не вздрагивает. Она вообще никак не реагирует. Не стесняясь присутствия Суйгетсу, она смотрит на Саске, как будто в попытке утолить какую-то неизвестную жажду.  
\- Это было ожидаемо, - коротко говорит она, гладя Саске по голове, как ребенка.

Суйгетсу опирается спиной о стену, встречая взгляд Итачи почти спокойно. Её глаза - чёрные провалы, её тело переломано любящими руками её сестры, её кожа лопается, обнажая жёлтый череп, но Итачи выглядит целой. Она выглядит так, словно ни о чём не сожалеет и это раздражает Суйгетсу. Он хочет сказать что-то, хочет рассказать что-нибудь о Саске, что-нибудь неприятное, чтобы Итачи перестала смотреть на него как на идиота, но не может себя заставить.  
В конце концов, он жив. Некоторые из них лишены этой роскоши.  
\- Скорее всего, мы ещё встретимся, - говорит Итачи. Её глаза наливаются кровавой краснотой, и всё о чём Суйгетсу успевает подумать: «Да ну нахер».  
\- Постарайся сделать так, чтобы мы больше не встретились, - просит голос Итачи в сумрачной прохладе и Суйгетсу медленно падает куда-то, ни о чём не волнуясь, и ни о чём не думая.

Он знает, что не будет даже пытаться.


End file.
